Dreams Are Weird
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: This actually a dream had that had to do with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a LITTLE of Naruto. I put it exactly as it was and didn't change anything in there. It's HILARIOUS! Especially how out of charcter they all are! I laughed when I woke up even!ENJOY!


**AN: THIS IS TOTALLY TRUE! This whole thing is EXACTLY what I dreamed. it was REALLY weird dream.. and at the end, I know it doesn't sound very Gaara-ish at ALL but he DID say that in my dream soo.... LOL! Read and REVIEW! (: **

**Dreams are weird**

Gaara stood at a running position. Ready to take off with the gourd on his back. Temari stood in a ready stance beside him, smirking the whole time at her younger brother.

" Ready..set..go! " Yelled a man with a white cloth wrapped tightly around his sweating forehead.

Gaara and Temari both took off, Kankuro suddenly walked in and saw both Gaara and Temari's back to him with there feet running at full speed.

" Do I even want to know? " He asked the man with a very confused and awkward look on his face.

" Well, there-" The man began.

" No, no. I don't want to know. I'm positive now. " He replied and shok his head as he started walking off.

" Your going down Gaara! " Temari yelled at Gaara as she ran next him.

" No way! " Gaara yelled back and ran ahead.

" You little shrimp! " Temari yelled and went ahead now.

" You blonde bimbo! "

" Oh no you didn't! "

Gaara and Temari were neck and neck now, they were running down a little pathway which was sandy between two tall building that were made of dirt and, of course, sand.

Temari wheeled ahead and went around a corner.

Gaara smiled to himself and scaled a wall that was in front of him. He ran a little ways ontop and found himself on the balcony of a very old but sacred and beautiful looking building. It's tiles that were beneath him were green, blue, and white with long white ( but dirty ) pillars. He looked over the side of the railing, down at the bottom which was only a tiny square. There were two walls which made a corner and then the building that he was standing ons walls made it just a tiny square.

He sighed as he realized that cheating probably just got him behind. He looked to the side and saw a very old man on a rug.

" huh? " Gaara was suddenly taken to a bit of surprise.

" Jump down an open the chest.." The old man told him.

" What chest are you talking about? " Gaara asked and turned his head, when he looked back at where the old man was, he was gone.

Gaara looked at the bottom and was surprised to see there was now a chest.

He jumped down and landed softly. He beat on the lock and rattled the top, finally it popped open and he looked inside. There was nothing but old scrolls.

He sighed again and rolled his eyes, but when he turned around, there was now arch way that looked like it was the opening to some kind of holy place. he began running towards it. He flew up the long stairs and ran inbetween a man that was leading children around the small courtyard. He then ran across a green play-ground like place and jumped over monkey-bars and over a red swing set. He stopped suddenly and jumped onto the monkey bars as he climbed to the top and jumped as far as he could.

When he finally exited the " Holy Place " as we'll call it for now, he saw that he was suddenly on a side-walk that was next to a road.

Gaara took a breath and ran across the road as he looked around a bit confused. The building he was next to was yellow and blue. Nothing he had ever seen before though. He began running down the side-walk and turned a corner.

" How did you get ahead!? " Temari screamed from behind Gaara.

Temari sped up and became neck and neck with Gaara but now they passed over a line that was drew into the sand.

" So!? Who won!? " Temari screamed at the same sweaty man.

" I don't know... it was too close.."

" Well then let's check who won! " Temari yelled aggravated and pulled down a metal plate that was embedded into a sand wall. She put her hand on a scan pad as did Gaara.

" Computing.." The machine said in a very electronic voice.

" Gaara. " it finally spat out.

" OH! OH! OH! " Gaara yelled " PAWNED! PAWNED! "

" No way! "

" Wait..was it a race? " Kankuro asked.

" WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? " Temari screamed.

" A second ago.. now was this a race? "

" yeah. " Temari replied.

It was silent for a minute.

" AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You were beat by your _little _brother! Your _littlest _brother too! AH HAHAHAHA! " Kankuro screamed out and laughed uncontrollably.

" YEAH! " Gaara yelled out and started laughing too.

" AH! " temari screamed out aggravted.

" She's just mad because she was Pawned. " Kankuro said slyly.

" Woah. That was like. Wow. " Naruto said.

" WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? " Kankuro screamed.

" A second ago.."

" Get OUTAA HERA! " Kankuro screamed.

Naruto put his head down and walked out sadly. " Okay.."

" Pawned.." Gaara said.

" Totally little bro. "

" wanna race? " Gaara asked Kankuro.

" Your nuts. "

" PAWNED! "

**lol! And that's when I woke up. Kankuro was just about to say something too! ): It was a REALLY weird dream. The reason why I didn't put Temari's prespective when she made a turn, was because in the dream I was actually Gaara, controlling Gaara for a while and then suddenly I wasn't anymore. Sooo...weirdness! lol! REVIEW! **


End file.
